1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wrapping machines of the horizontal form, fill and seal type and more particularly to a machine including a horizontal tube former which forms a web of wrapping material into a tube having a longitudinal bottom joint, a mechanism which engages the joint to advance the tube continuously forward, an infeed conveyor having pushers which advance articles to be wrapped at regular spacing towards the tube former and crimping dies disposed beyond the tube former for forming transverse seals in the tube beyond the articles. The crimping dies normally also sever the tube at the seals into individual packages.
The tube former has upstanding side walls and a flat base having a V-shaped slot through which the edges of the web of wrapping material pass downwardly to be brought together to form the longitudinal bottom joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has hitherto been necessary when wrapping batched products to provide an overhead paddle conveyor to propel loose goods forward, the paddles acting through the wrapping material on the goods, until they reach the crimping dies. This overhead conveyor adds to the cost of the machine, reduces access to the tube former and disturbs the wrapping material during formation of the tube. This is particularly disadvantageous when the articles are constituted by batches of biscuits, pieces of toasted bread or the like standing on edge with the lengthwise dimension of the batch in line with the direction of travel because it prevents tight wrapping of the batches.